


Book cover for Adrift by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

by catonspeed



Series: Bound [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cover Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photoshop, Rope Bondage, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the fic summary, because I'm not sure how to even describe this yet - nothing worth having is easy? Boys are stupid? USE YOUR WORDS, DAMMIT?!? *le sigh* (the fic, the fic is good):</p>
<p>Spending a long weekend together should have been enough for Q and James Bond. But after two months of nothing but oversight meetings, management hassles, impossible deadlines, and distant professionalism from Bond, Q's fraying nerves snap, and he goes to look for the wrong type of company.</p>
<p>Tumbled here: <a href="http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48131165055/book-cover-for-adrift-by-bootsnblossoms-kryptaria">http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48131165055/book-cover-for-adrift-by-bootsnblossoms-kryptaria</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Adrift by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts), [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753923) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Here's the fic summary, because I'm not sure how to even describe this yet - nothing worth having is easy? Boys are stupid? USE YOUR WORDS, DAMMIT?!? *le sigh* (the fic, the fic is good):
> 
> Spending a long weekend together should have been enough for Q and James Bond. But after two months of nothing but oversight meetings, management hassles, impossible deadlines, and distant professionalism from Bond, Q's fraying nerves snap, and he goes to look for the wrong type of company.
> 
> Tumbled here: <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48131165055/book-cover-for-adrift-by-bootsnblossoms-kryptaria>


End file.
